


Demon Slayer

by Siteare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Demon Hunters, Demon food, Demon world, Demons, Master/Pet, Mostly nonspecific reader, Other, Plotting a murder, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Suicide mention, i don't know what i was expecting, sitting inside a mouth bc im uncreative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siteare/pseuds/Siteare
Summary: You were a demon slayer, it was supposed to be your first actual kill.Things didn't go as you planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 AM 
> 
> Obviously the best time to write

Your father was a proud demon slayer, the best there ever was.  
But he wouldn’t live forever, so he had been training you ever since you were a little kid to become the next demon slayer, and he did a good job.  
This now was your first mission alone.  
In the woods.  
Where no one was there to protect you.  
But you were confident.  
All these years have shaped you into a great fighter and quick thinker.  
You wouldn’t leave your village down.

The snow underneath your boots crunches satisfying, and the air shakes the few leaves still hanging on the trees.  
Your ears perk up the whole time you were walking.  
You reach your destination; a clearing right in the middle of nowhere.  
“Alright, demon!”, you shout, the warm breath from your mouth leaving immediate clouds in the cold air, “We can do this quick, and you won’t have to suffer, or we can drag this out and leave you bleeding to death.”  
Minutes pass by.  
With every minute, your eyes grow more hectic.  
No demon shows up.  
No noise except the cluttering of your armor disturbs the silence.  
“Aww...”, you whine, and bring out your father's sword; “Come on, don’t be shy. You’re my first demon, so I’ll make sure you get a nice spot over the fireplace for your head.”  
To your surprise, you hear a twig snap behind you.  
You turn around, sword clenched hard in your hands, ready to slay the demon...  
Not the squirrel, that bobs it’s head at you in confusion.  
You sigh, half in dissapointment, half in relief.  
You lower your sword.  
“Did I hike all the way out here for nothing?! Come on, show yourself, demon!”, you loudly demand and hold out your arms.  
Suddenly, you feel something tap your shoulder.  
You turn around, ready to tell whatever kid decided to play here that they better get out, only to jump instinctively in shock.  
Your eyes meet with blue scaled coils, and you cock your head to look up at the demon.  
It’s eyes are black with white pupils, it has an unidentifiable animalistic look, its ears reminded of a deer, its horns of the devil, its jaw of a vicious beast.  
“I’m five minutes late and you assume I’m a coward, dear?”, it speaks.  
It speaks.  
It speaks!  
It wasn’t supposed to be able to do that!  
Demons can’t talk!  
The demon turns it’s head to it’s side.  
“What’s wrong? Don’t tell me that you can’t slay me from down there.”, It almost sounds dissapointed.  
The beast lowers his head, two claws, that you didn’t noticed before, slam down on the ground, softly shaking it, and you try your best not to lose balance.  
The demon is now right on your eye level, having its head down on the snow.  
“Here, I’ll go easy on you since it’s your first mission.”, it says, a slight chuckle in its’ voice.  
You clench your sword tighter.  
“Get up. You should die fighting.”, you command it coldly, and glare at it with pure anger.  
The beast laughs again, making your ears hurt.  
“Oh man! Did your father teach you that?”, it snorts.  
“H-how do you know my father.” You ask, your voice clearly showing your surprise, and you hold your sword closer to your body.  
The demon lies down on its elbows, shaking the ground more violent than before, making you stumble in a clumsy matter.  
“Your father is so full of himself, but the truth is, he slayed downright suicidal monsters. These woods became vastly known for that in the demon society. But I’m not here to die.”, suddenly, you are swept off your feet, and hanging upside down from what you assume is the demon’s tail, dropping your sword in the process.  
“I’m here cause I heard of you. The spawn of death, as we say... listen to me kid", the demon demands, its voice now in a more serious tone.  
You helplessly thrash around, too scared to remember what to do in this situation, you just want to get away from this monster.  
“You do know I’m not letting you go until you listen to me?”, it asks, and it almost sounds rheothorical.  
You stop your doing, and look back at the demon, your breath still unsteady and frightened.  
“Gooood. Excellent choice. You listen to me and I won’t have to send you to my belly.”, it cooes at you, and adjusted it’s tail, so it was now grabbing at your sides, not upside down anymore.  
You gulp, nodding.  
“Wonderful. You’re a smart human. Now, let’s discuss why I’m here, alright?”, it smirks.  
“You see, I have a pretty high rank in our society. For you to better understand, it’s probably as high as a prince. I’ve got a reputation, but no power. I wanna change that. And that’s where I’ll need you...”, the demon eyes you, smiling even more.  
“My father’s the king. If he dies, the next ruler will be the one who killed him. Now, I of course can’t kill him, it would absolutely destroy my reputation... you, however, are a demon slayer. You’re quite known in my world, actually.” The demon explains further.  
Your eyes widen in disbelief.  
“I haven’t killed a single demon! What do you mean?!”, you shout.  
The demon taps your head, which was the size of a pea compared to its’ claws.  
“Aww, no need to yell. You may not have killed a single demon, but your father did. If a King has a child, the child is automatically known, is that any different in your world?”, it questions, while slowly petting your head.  
You huff in agreement.  
“Good. Now let me get back to where you’re needed in my plan.”, the beast smiles, and picks up your sword carefully between two of its' claws.  
“You’re a demon slayer.”, the demon continues, “Or, at the very least, society thinks you’re one.”  
You groan, and almost whine, as the demon eyes your father's sword continously.  
“If you kill the king, you’re the next ruler. If I kill you, I’m the next ruler. See where this is going?”, it asks, and looks at you again.  
Your gut starts to turn.  
“You want me to kill your father...? I can’t even slay you!”, you exclaim.  
The demon lets out an amused chuckle.  
“Oh please! As if I expect you to kill him. No, we’re gonna pretend you killed him. I’m not sure how I’m gonna make him bite the dust yet, but we’ll pretend that you slayed him. And when the world thinks you’re our ruler, bang.”, the demon pokes your chest, “I’m gonna eat you.”  
You flinch, and look up to the demon.  
“Why would I agree to my death?”, you yell at the demon.  
Its’ ears twitch.  
“I’m... not asking. But don’t worry, I’m actually a nice demon. I’ll pretend to eat you. Once the formalities and stuff is over, I’ll let you out in your world, and you can tell your ruler or whatever that no demon will ever come near you humans again.”, the beast explains to you.  
It loosens its grip on you, and you slip out your arms.  
The demon hands you your sword.  
“If you don’t agree, which is completely idiotic, you better enjoy living in my stomach for the rest of your life.”, it says.  
You look down at your sword, the reflection showing your nervous face.  
“Fine. How are we going to do this?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon you previously tried to kill helps you cross the border of human to demon world in an... interresting way.

“Shit”, you whisper, “shit.”  
Your hand clasps at the slick surface, trying to get a good grip anywhere you could grab.  
“You ready yet?”, a voice rumbles all around you, you felt the vibrations at the back of its’ throat shake.  
You wipe your mouth, trying to get rid off all the thick slime that sticks to your face. “No.”, you shortly gasp in a breathy voice.  
Your hands still search for any kind of support, but couldn’t find any.  
The voice around you murmurs, but in a rather amused than frustrated matter.  
“Take your time; I don’t mind at all.”, it replies with a chuckling undertone.  
You groan frustrated, and your eyes try to slowly adjust to the humid darkness to see something.  
The ‘ground’ around you vibrates softly, making you flinch for a second.  
“Why don’tcha try to grab my tongue again? I won’t curl it this time.”, the demon promises you.  
You hold one of the huge, sharp teeth, and wrap your arms around it in an attempt not to slide off.  
The tongue underneath pries you away from your hold, and presses you firmly against the roof of the demons mouth.  
“Don’t even think about that. You’ll cut yourself.”, the beast growls coldly, and by the shaking of your surroundings you assume it was moving.  
Still pressing you against the roof, its tongue keeps you there steadily while it got up and it twitched slightly as it let you down again.  
“Can’t we come up with something else?”, you ask in annoyance.  
The demon hums quietly while thinking.  
“Well, have you got a better idea?”, it replies with another question.  
You groan, already realizing that you are exhausted.  
It’s kind of disappointing, all these years of training and you found yourself in the mouth of a demon on just your first mission and you can’t even bring up the energy to get out.  
“I thought so.”, the beast hums satisfied, and you feel it moving again.  
Your eyes now get used to the dim space you were trapped in, the only light shining through the demon’s white, long fangs.  
“I’ll go slower for you.”, the demon says and keeps moving into one direction.  
You lie down on the soft surface, just giving up on finding some kind of steady hold in the beasts’ jaw.  
“Is it safe for me to even cross to the other side?”, you sigh, starting to worry.  
The demon hums softly again.  
“I’m keeping you in there, so no one’s gonna say a thing.” – “That’s not what I mean…”, you reply groaning.  
The movements stop.  
“I mean, if my body even allows me to go over there. Maybe my magic or something won’t allow me to go into the demon world.”, you sigh again.  
The movements start again.  
“Don’t see why you shouldn’t be able to.”, the demon assures you.  
You hum uncomfortably, not fully trusting its’ statement.  
“Calm down. I don’t plan on leaving you here”, the shaking around you grows a bit wilder, “you’re comin’ with me.”  
You huff, and lie down on your chest, looking through the small gasps of the jaw. You attempt to pull out one arm through the tight tooth gap, but without success.  
The demon stops for a second, feeling your hand press firmly against two of its’ teeth. It opens its mouth a little, allowing your body to be washed over with fresh winter air, and it gently pinches your hand with its’ claws.  
“Keep your hands inside at all times.”, the demon orders you around in a playfully professional tone, and it slowly pushes your arm back in, this time closing its’ entire mouth.  
Now there was no more light coming in, and no way for the crisp, cold air to creep inside to you as well.  
Your senses are limited down to hearing and smell, it was far too dark to see anything, and you didn’t want to touch more inside here than you have to.  
Most noises come from deeper inside in the demon’s body, they only crept up its’ throat naturally and you can hear them clearly.  
The dripping of saliva from the top doesn’t make too much noise, much louder is the breathing from the back of the beasts throat, followed by heartbeat further down.  
You also try ignoring the occasional churning and growling that its’ stomach makes, it reminds you too much of where you actually are right now.  
To think that the demon is regularly tasting you horrifies you, you much rather pretend that it is just a way if trying to check on you.  
Maybe even just to mess with you, because every time you put up a slight rejection, the demon chuckles and presses the tongue firmer against you.  
“Are we gonna be there any time soon?”, you ask, and push yourself up.  
The demon mumbles for a second.  
“Yeah. Here we are.”, it announces, and the jaw around you opens up.  
The sudden light hurts your eyes for a second, and you cover them to adjust less hectic.  
“You okay?”, the beast asks you.  
You groan frustrated, and realize you smeared demon spit all over your face.  
“Oh god.” It laughs at you, and gently pulls you out.  
The demon places you on its shoulder, and your sight finally clears up.  
You look around, confused.  
“When did we get here?”, you question.  
You expected to see a portal or something, instead you and the demon are standing on a balcony, and beneath you stretches a city similar to a human one.  
It shares similarities with arabian cities, or at least those you’ve heard of.  
You admire the humid looks of such places.  
Your village is small, and cold.  
Not that you don’t like it, of course.  
“I’m not gonna show you the entrance, that would be straight-up suicide.”, the demon answers, and turns around, forcing your sight to be torn apart from the city.  
“To who?” – “Both of us, probably. There are a bunch of guards by the entrance, and if they’d see you, we’re both dead.”, it responds, and starts walking down a hallway that stretches far, from your point of view.  
In a sense this whole world gave you a kind of apocalyptic vibe, the yellow sky blushing with pinks and oranges clash harshly against the dark purple and black city scenery.  
It’s weird to think about it for longer though; everything seemed too similar to human needs, and your father had always told you that demons are monstrously huge, with large bodies and they vary into the extreme.  
“Hey”, you speak out with the most neutral voice you could manage.  
The demons ears perk up in response.  
“What’s your name? You seem to know mine already.” You ask curious.  
It stops walking for a second, the shoulder muscles uncomfortably press against your legs as it stands still.  
“Is it important?”, it replies.  
You hold up your head a little higher, trying to search for an emotion in its’ face.  
You sigh heavily; “I’d just like to know. Maybe I’ll need to know sometime.”  
A silence follows that dreads unpleasant over the wide hallway, and it’s so quiet, you can only hear the demons’ rough breathing.  
“You can call me Purr.”, it finally answers.  
You squint your eyes in disbelief for a good few seconds.  
“Your name is… Purr? Like, uh… purring…?”, - “God, no. My name is just complicated is all. I can’t pronounce yours right either.”  
After that another quiet pause follows, the movement of his back slowly rocked you more and more behind his long neck, and you started grabbing at its’ sides to keep a steady hold.  
“Where are we going?”, you decide to question.  
The demon walks a little faster.  
“Don’t get impatient.”, he tells you, almost sounding annoyed.  
You huff in response, and Purr stops in front of a dark painted, gigantic door.  
The door itself has a huge, detailed scene engraved, and while it doesn’t have any colors aside from the dark purple, the many layers throw shadows on the picture, and you are able to tell all of the demons apart.  
Purr raises one of his arms, careful not to throw you off of his back, and taps on one of the demons figures.  
He steps back, and the door creaks open loudly, revealing another huge area.  
The closest you can come to describe it is a water temple, but it looks less threatening, in fact, it gave off a whirlpool kind of vibe with its dark tiles surrounding the cyan lit pools that are filled with the most mesmerizing and most inviting water you ever saw.  
“What is this room?”, you ask quietly, as if the water would get angry if you spoke too loudly.  
The demon walks towards the water, and you grab a handful of his fur, scared, that you will fall in.  
“It’s my room”, he answers, and carefully places you on the black tiles beside the pool. Purr himself slowly steps in the water, watching out not to splash some of it on you.  
You look around, observing the room further. It has an extremely tall ceiling, and has little white dots on them, giving the illusion of a starry night.  
“I sleep in the water.”, The demon says, as he notices how curiously you are looking around.  
You stare at him in confusion for a moment.  
“How come?”, you ask, and sit down, tucking your legs to the side.  
Purr also gets into a more comfortable position, you can’t really see if he’s lying down, but he rests his head next to you and closes his eyes.  
“It'd be a waste. I’m partly water demon.”, he explains further.  
You don’t entirely know what types of demons there are, but you don’t want to question any further either, he’d probably think you’re stupid.  
The claw behind you that you hadn’t noticed before brushes over your shoulder.  
“Where’d you put your sword?”, Purr mumbles, and it wasn’t clear if he’s asking you or talking to himself.  
You only scooch away from his touch, and sit up a bit.  
The demon raises an eyebrow, taken aback as to why you’d avoid that.  
Your hands search for the sword on your waistline, and you sighed in relief as you find and pull it out.  
“Are you cold?”  
You snap your head back up, realizing you didn’t keep your guard up, and directly gaze at his now open eyes.  
“Why”, you respond dry, “why would you ask?”  
Purr almost invisibly shrugs.  
“It was cold back in your world, but here it’s kinda humid.”, he replies briefly.  
You stare into the distance, and ask yourself the question again.  
Now that he said it, it is really hot.  
You debate if you should take of your heavy armour, but quickly remind yourself that this is a demon.  
Yes, you are completely at his mercy, and yes, he didn’t hurt you when he had the chance, and no, he didn’t bite you when you were literally in his mouth, but no, you definitely aren’t going to make yourself anymore vulnerable than you had to.  
“I’m only saying that because you might just get a heatstroke”, he added, “and well… you’re still covered in spit. I’d get it off if I were you.”  
You squint your eyes at him, and clench the sword in your hand.  
“You’re a demon.”, you reply cold.  
Purr lets out a frustrated sigh, and chuckles low.  
“You don’t have to strip.”, he exclaims, and gently pokes at your side.  
You immediately step away from his claw again.  
“It just reeks after a while. I figured you wouldn’t want to be announced the new Ruler with smelly skin and hair that stinks. Plus it’s sticky.”, Purr tries to excuse himself, only to be met with your distrusting eyes.  
You both don’t say anything for a few moments.  
The cluttering of your armor breaks the silence after a minute, overtoning the quiet sounds that the water made against Purrs skin.  
“Fine.”, you groan. “But don’t do anything stupid.”  
He only chuckles dark in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purrs full name was Puhrkahr but I thought Purr was better


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Purr further talk about the plan while he tries not to drown you.

"I can't swim.", you finally admitted, as Purr nudged you towards the water for the third time.

His deer-like ears perked up in surprise.  
"Really?"

His question wasn't said with mock or pity, just very neutral.  
You nodded embarrassed.  
He cocked his head a little, and offered you one of his claws to stand on.

"It's not deep", he meant, "...I'm not gonna drop you in either."  
You mumbled a bit, but stepped on his claw anyway, and held one of its "fingers" for hold.

You weren't much bigger than a mouse compared to him, yet he took extra care in not moving too fast to get you sick.

However you were still glad you were wearing your underwear.  
No way in hell would you strip naked and take a dip with a demon.

He lowered you gently into the blue water, and now you noticed they reflected the stars on the ceiling, making it look like it had stars in it.  
"Looks like a sky with stars, eh?", Purr mumbled.

You snapped your head up, taken aback by the sudden statement.

"Uh... yeah...", you groaned.  
The pool water was pleasantly warm, and somehow bubbled a little as it touched your skin.

"This uhm... what kind of water is this?", you asked, and splashed your foot to test it further.

Purr chuckled low, and lowered his hand more, until it stood to your thighs.

"It's not harmful to you humans. The opposite actually, it's healing water.", he reassured you.  
And it was; your body almost instantly felt lighter and much more relaxed as soon as it touched your legs.

"Good, right?", Purr asked, and fumbled a little to get the rest of your body into the water.

You nodded, and accidentally slipped on his slick paw and slid down faster than you had liked.

You closed your eyes, in hope no water would come inside them.  
The water stayed surprisingly still, and it took you a moment to realize Purr still held your arm.

"Ah...", you gasped, "...thanks..."

"No problem..."

His other claw caught up some liquid, and slowly poured is over your head.  
Some of it did get in your eye, but it didn't hurt at all, in fact you barely felt it.

You did want to wash yourself, and not keep relying on Purr to both hold and wash you at the same time, but with how you were barely floating in the water like a jellyfish, it didn't seem like could suddenly learn to swim.

"I'd still like to wash myself...", you quietly whispered, kind of to yourself, but still hoping your demon kidnapper would hear it.

"Of course. Sadly, I can't allow that. I don't want you drowning in my bed.", he replied.  
You groaned.

"Shit.", you cursed, and attempted to get on his claw again.  
Purr seemed to notice, and used his other claw to give you a little something to stand on.

After a minute or so of flailing around in embarrassment, you finally got on his paw again, and this time you held one finger the whole time so you really wouldn't slip off again.

Purr now didn't throw you in the water either, but lowered his paw just enough for your torso to be underwater.  
You started pouring water over yourself like Purr did, even if it was way less effective with your tiny hands.

"This is the least elegant I've ever looked...", you mumbled to yourself.

"Oh, I disagree.", Purr suddenly said, as he tried to wash your back.  
"This is the most interesting thing I've ever seen someone do."

He paused for a moment.

"I mean... for a human. You're the most interesting human I've seen.", he corrected himself a bit.

"Mh-hm. You do know interesting means weird...", you murmured back.

"What?", Purr asked.

"Nothing...", you mumbled.

He didn't seem to satisfied with your answer, but did watch you more intently now.

Did this count as peeping? He wasn't doing it in secret, so maybe not...  
God, just this morning you were saying goodbye to your father to slay a demon in a snowy forest, now you planned a murdering with the same demon who was oh so gently washing your back.

Which reminded you...

"Uh, what does the king look like?", you asked.

It admittedly wasn't the best time for plotting this further, but hell, when was the best time?

Purr sighed.

"I'm not going to kill him today", he said, "you'll have plenty of opportunities to see him."

"Eh?", you looked at Purr with a confused gaze.

"It's not like I'm gonna be able to keep you a secret here until you murder my father, so...", Purr seemed a little embarrassed, "...I'm gonna try to pass you off as uhm, my pet."

You were about to protest, but he quickly interrupted you further.

"I mean; we could try to pass you off as my lover too, but honestly that would ruin my reputation to hell and back. Just pretending I'm a protective pet owner is way better in my opinon."

You silencened yourself.

"Well fuck, just don't treat me like one...", you relently agreed.

Purr smiled.

"Promise you, I won't. As long as you make sure you keep looking shy and submissive.", he replied.

"I'm gonna disregard the fact you said submissive and you don't make any pet names for me. Deal?"

"Deal, sweetie pie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but honestly what did you expect from me


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purr decides it's time for you to meet the castle's inhabitants.

It took a while for you to not throw Purr an annoyed glare when he belittled you in front of his other servants, but they didn't seem to notice it that much.  
Some of them had asked if they could hold you, but Purr stayed true to his promise and refused.

He let you sit behind his horns, that way you had something to grab, and also a little bit of fur to not slide down.

Purr talked to various demons, some of them looked very similar to him, others seemed a bit human-like.  
Those particular ones were the most surprised at seeing you.

Maybe humans just were very unusual here.

"You alright?"

You flinched in surprise.  
Purr bend his head a little, to indicate he said it.  
Honestly he didn't have to, you'd recognize his dark, weirdly echoeing voice anywhere now.  
It was such a strange trait, all other servants have had normalish voices, not such a demonic echo when there really wasn't a reason for one.

"Uh, yeah. Just lost in thought for a minute, I'm fine."

Purr did a mix of a whine and growl. You couldn't tell what it was, but he did it a lot.

"I'm kind of nervous, to be honest. You're taking it very well.", he admitted.

You looked up at the ceiling.

"Aha."

Were you supposed to reassure him now? You certainly couldn't say everything would be fine, you didn't even know where he was going.

Although no one had really been that suspicious of you, you still squirmed a little as if you were about to be caught.

But who would tell a prince he couldn’t walk around with his pet? 

Purr’s “plan” was as spontaneous as it was thought-through. 

At least he gave you different clothes, if you would've worn your armor and sword everyone surely would have commented on Purr being way too relaxed with you being able to stab him whenever you wanted.

The clothes weren't that bad, although they did seem a little... revealing. It was something the women working at the brothel in your town would wear.

"Purrkahr! There you are!", a rather female-sounding voice came from the end of the long, balcony hallway.

From around the corner appeared a long, fluffy demon. Very similar to Purr actually, but with smaller horns, and a blue-white palette instead of Purr's black-blue one.

"Oh. Hi.", Purr replied.

The other demon probably didn't hear it, but his voice had trembled a bit.

"Will you come already? Father would be starting without us, if you refuse the invite!"

"Yeah, yeah... go along without me, Choazachu."

With that, the demon smiled happily, and nodded, before she turned around and disappeared behind the corner again.

"She's my sister-in-law. Choazachu is nice, I think", Purr said.

It took you a moment to realize he was talking to you.

"Huh? Oh... uh, perhaps?"

You weren't sure what to say, since "Choazachu" didn't address you at all.

"Your full name is P-purr... purka?", you butchered his name, but it still sounded semi-correct with how his sister had pronounced it.  
At least how you thought she did.  
She had the same echo in her voice as Purr.

The demon made something similar to an amused growl.

"If that's how you humans would pronounce it, yes. That's indeed my full name. Could you still call me Purr though?"

You patted his forehead, since that was all you could reach.

"Okay, now where's that uh, that room your sister was talking about?", you asked, and looked around.  
It was kind of misty, so the long way you had been walking had disappeared, and you couldn't tell how far you both had wandered already.

"Uhm... it's easier to just show you. Hold on tight, I'm gonna fly a bit." - "You can fly?"

Right after you finished your question, you had to firmly grab one of Purr's horns as he abruptly went up.

It was more of a jump that stopped at it's highest point and then you just floated, but if this was what Purr classified as 'flying' you'd leave him that impression.

You expected there to be wind or at least colder temperature because you went up at least 200 feet, but the air was exactly the same.  
Come to think of it, the climate in the demon world had been very humid so far.

"Look", Purr nudged his head, making your body shift forwards with the motion, "...there's the castle."

You looked down north, but you couldn't see much except a kind of blueish splotch in all the mist.  
Maybe Purr could just see better because he was a demon? He -was- ten times bigger than you too, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise.

"I can't see it... is it that uhm... blue thing...?", you mumbled quietly, hoping Purr would just pick out whatever was right in your statement.

Purr huffed for a moment, before flying down.

You grabbed his fur firmly against the wind resistance, and you started feeling a little queasy as you noticed how far up you really were.

You landed in front of what you saw as the blue splotch, and now your vision was immersed in a gigantic, aquablue castle.

It looked so elegant and majestic, the swirls in the foundation and the details on just the door of the entrance made any fortress and mansion you had seen look pathetic compared to it.

"THIS is what Choazachu was talking about? This is where you eat?", you were surprised at how stable your voice was.

Purr was busy searching the carved door, maybe he was looking to open it the same way he did with his room.

"Ah... well, it looks worse from outside, it must seem tacky to a human...",

"TACKY?! This place is majestic as hell!"

Purr laughed.

"Majestic? I always thought this palace looks pretentious!"

The demon proceeded to laugh as he tapped a carving depicting a dinner table.

The huge door opened up with a circular motion, and the silver linings glowed before they gave view of what you would have assumed was the dinning hall.

There were no tables nor any chairs, it did make sense, since all of the demons you had seen that weren't humanoid, all had a snake-like body.  
Purr did too, only his upper body was similar to a deer or another animal close to it, the way Purr previously had laid in the pool in his room made you think he just laid and sat that way when he was eating too.

Several demons stopped their doings and looked towards both of you, they gave Purr a quick smile before returning to their business.

One demon in particular came towards both of you, he looked extremely similar to Purr, down to the blue and black colors, his body was much broader and seemed way stronger than Purr.  
His whiskers were a lot longer than Purr's, and they swayed as if they floated.  
They accentiated his large, four horns, the front ones swirling upwards, the other ones hugging the demon's ears.

"Well, that's my father. Are you ready to meet him?"

You gulped.

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purr's father briefly greets you, and after that it's onto the banquet.

Purr laughed at your response, as his father came closer, he coughed to regain his regular composure.

You weren't going to deny the fact Purr's father looked even more terrifying than Purr first did to you, yet you wanted to let nothing of that show in your face.  
You put your eyes in a glare, and stared at the large demon whose paws slightly shook the ground as he came closer.

"Purrkahr, there you are. We've already started without you."  
The demon's voice had an even stronger echo to it, it vibrated in your ears, and it was so low and raspy, one would think he was faking it.

Purr's father loomed over both of you, throwing a shadow onto his whole figure due to the light hitting from behind, making his already intimidating appearance look even more threatening.

Purr made a bow, and you had to quickly scramble on his head to hug one of his horns to not fall off.

"Very well, father. I must apologize."  
Purr's voice was much softer in comparison now, he sounded a lot younger next to his father.  
How old was Purr? Surely a demon could get older than a human.

Purr's father made an unfavorable huff, and turned back to the low banquet. 

Did he even notice you? He must have, you had squeaked on accident as Purr had lowered his head.  
Maybe it was normal to carry a human around?  
Whatever the case, you were kind of glad he hadn't adressed you.

"Isn't my father wonderful?", Purr said, his tone tired and negative.

You made a displeased noise.  
Purr seemed to be kind of scared of his father, as he had immediately bowed and apologized.

Now you thought back to your own father. You and him weren't very mushy and soft with each other, if anything, he was more of a caring mentor, but you had never been actually scared of him.

Purr set into motion again, and you decided rather to sit between his shoulders than his head, as when you sat there it would probably make him look silly.

You looked through the demons lying on huge blankets, they all looked very similar to Purr and his father, maybe they were all the same kind of demon, or they were all far related.  
You spotted some familiar faces that quickly brought food and took dirty dishes, those demons seemed to be the ones that you and Purr had seen before, the servants in the castle.

As you looked through the crowd around the banquet more, you noticed only one demon you did know, Choazachu, who was talking to a demon of the same snake-like body, much taller than her, and with Purr's color palette.

Purr laid down next to her, and she shortly stopped talking to the demon next to her to smile at him.

"Finally! You made it, and you even brought your pet!"

"My what?", Purr looked at her confused, and stared at her for a few moments before his ears perked up.

"Oh yeah! My, uh...", He held out his claw to you, you assumed he wanted to move you onto the floor, and so you crawled onto it.

This was the second time you had actually been -held- with his claw, the first time you didn't even notice as he had pulled you out of his mouth, now you saw just how small you were to him again.  
You weren't even as big as one of his individual claws, yet Purr's claw didn't even shake in the slightest like human hands would.  
If the sizes were reversed, Purr would have to have one strong grip to not fall off of your hand.

Purr gently placed you before his chest, and sort of made a closed area with both of his arms.

"Isn't that that death reaper's kid?", Choazachu asked, and she put her head closer to Purr to see you.

Even if Purr had promised not to let anyone harm you, you still got a cold shudder on your back as Choazachu said what felt like an accussation, and you scooted closer to Purr's chest, now your back was actually leaning against him.

"Yeah, they actually thought they could slay me, pffth.", Purr tapped your head playfully, "...Well, now the little thing is stuck being my pet. They don't seem to mind it that much, actually!"

You shoved back at Purr's claw, and in a short match of strength with it you fell over onto Purr's arm.  
Choazachu seemed amused by it though, as she laughed. Better to be laughed at then to be wanted dead.

"Alright, we still have our little resistances here and there, but it's more cute than anything.", Purr further talked.

You sighed flustered, even if he was pretending, being degraded to a "pet" still made you a bit queasy. At least there were no pet names.  
God, how you hated pet names.

"I do admit, they seem cute. Can I hold them for a second?"  
Now Choazachu's partner was talking, another male voice.  
All demons with the colors black and blue seemed to be male, yet female demons seemed to only need white in their palette.

"Sorry, Ar'an, you're gonna have to get your own, this one's all mine!", Purr turned down the request, and to underline his statement he poked you with his head.

"You better stop this mushy-talk.", you whispered.

"Make me.", Purr laugh-whispered back.

You pretended to pout at him, luckily both of you shared the same competitive attitude.

"Enough talk, I'm starving.", interferred Choazachu, and she scootched over a bit to let a humanoid demon bring a new batch of food.

You were just tall enough to have the table on perfect height while sitting, and you looked at the still steaming hot food.

You certainly didn't get an appetite from looking at it, it looked like shit. Not literally, figuratively, it just looked like a bunch of food smushed together into one big pile.

You gazed over the other food in the room, none of it familiar. Some of it did look much more appealing though, apparently the plate you just happened to see was particularly ugly.

"What the fuck?", you exclaimed.  
Purr flinched at your sudden reaction, and bend down his head to look at you just barely.

"Oh yeah... you humans have different food, don't you? Err... well...",

Purr seemed unsure what to say, he just grabbed one of the trowlers for the less solid food and stared in thought while putting it on his plate.

"I can tell you some of these things are stuff you have in your world too, like uhm... honey? Pudding, noodles, at least what I think the equivalent would be, and maybe jellyfish. Do you guys have jellyfish?", Purr looked down at you as he asked the last question.

"Yes, but I didn't think jellyfish is edible...", you responded.  
Most jellyfish was poisonous, right? How was it edible? Maybe demons just have an iron stomach.

Purr's face seemed to lighten up.  
"Well then, you should try it!"

Purr filled his plate a bit with something that slightly looked like noodles, but way shinier.

"These are jellyfish noodles, we make them by adding marinated jellyfish to our main recipe, this gives the whole dish a more texturized feel."

"How's it taste?", you asked.

Purr shrugged.  
"See for yourself!"

Purr started eating the food which you had labeled under 'smushed food', and had assumed that since he had used a trowel earlier, he would eat with dishware or something, but no. He just... chomped it down like an animal.  
Then again, he kind of was an animal.  
You didn't really expect anything else.

Every demon seemed to eat with their mouth, what were you supposed to do now?  
You were human afterall, should you just... go with it? Embrace that desire to faceplant into a plate full of food?

"Purr, what the hell do I do?", you asked helplessly.

"Hmmm?", Purr made, mouth still full.  
He looked down at you, and quickly swallowed to talk to you.

"What did you say?", he asked.

"Can I, uh... get a fork?"

Purr looked at you confused.

"A what?"

Oh no. He didn't know what a fork was. What now? 

Choazachu tapped her half-brother's shoulder.

"I think they mean those mini-tridents.", she said.

Purr's ears perked up, and he looked at you to confirm what Choazachu had said, you nodded.

"Ahh... alright, I'll be right back."

Purr got up from his seat, and you tumbled to suddenly not having anything to lean on.  
He already turned around before you could shout anything.

"Hey, wait! I'm still here!", you yelled, hoping Purr could hear it under the noisy enviroment.

Apparently he did, and looked back at you, you pouted at just being left.

"Ehh... you can hold out. Choazachu!"

Choazachu turned around at hearing her name.

"Watch my brat, will you?"

She nodded, and with that, Purr went out of the room.

"Purr! Don't just leave me!"

"Oh my god, did you just call Purrkahr 'Purr'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purr u dickhead


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short encounter with Purr's relatives, the two of you head back to his palace.

"Uhm...", you turned around, and saw Choazachu and the demon next to her trying not to grin too much.

"Purr! My goodness, what a terrifying name!", the male demon exclaimed, and now Choazachu started laughing.

Your ears grew hot, and you must have been blushing.  
Surely, Choazachu or the other demon would tell Purr about this, and he wouldn't be too pleased.

How long had it been since he had left? It felt like it had been an eternity already, now that he wasn't there you felt exposed and vulnerable, if only you still would've had your sword or armor, at least then you would have felt a bit less helpless.

"I just can't pronounce his name! Purr is easier to say than whatever his real name is!", you shouted in an attempt to regain some sort of respect.

Choazachu and her friend kept laughing for a little while longer, but eventually the male demon stopped.

"For a human Purrkahr does sound a little complicated...", he muttered with a smirk, "...how would you pronounce Ar'an?"

You squinted your eyes at the black and blue demon. You knew he was teasing, but decided to go with it anyway.

"Ahran.", you responded, and a quick smile formed on the demon's face.

Choazachu was still a bit unsure about the situation, she seemed as if she wanted to laugh but held back.  
Ar'an chuckled a little, before his claw suddenly grabbed you up.

"Good enough for a human, I suppose. At least it's less ridiculous than Purr."

"Excuse me?"

Ar'an whipped his head around, to see Purr towering over his slightly smaller body.  
Purr glared at his relative, and wordlessly held out his claw, demanding he'd give you back.  
Ar'an made a crooked smile back at him, and stole a quick glance at you.

You squirmed a bit in his hold, emphasizing the fact Purr wasn't happy about him just lifting you up.

"Catch.", Ar'an exclaimed, and threw you without warning towards Purr.

You fell, luckily onto his paw, with a squeak from the impact.  
Purr growled at Ar'an, but he didn't scold him any further, he seemed more busy worrying that you had been thrown.

Purr laid down again to his previous spot, and gently placed you where you had sat before Ar'an had snatched you.  
Purr seemed to examine you a little, at least that's what you thought he was doing, judging by him turning his head whilst looking at you.

"You okay?", the demon spoke quietly.  
You brushed off your shoulder and smiled.

"I won't die from being thrown, I'm a demon slayer after all.", you replied.

Purr only frowned at your answer.  
He suddenly held his claw in front of you, at first you thought for some reason he wanted to pick you up again, but then you saw he held a fork in his claw.

You quickly took it from him.

"Thanks.", you said, and twirled up the noodles that were still on your plate.

 

"Why were we even eating so far away from your room?", you questioned.

Purr flicked his ears as he heard your question, you were sitting on his back again since you were walking amongst the other demons now that were just like you leaving the dining room.

"There's not that much room for everyone in my palace.", Purr replied.

You took your head back a little.

"You have your own palace?"

Purr murmured a yes.

"I got one because I'm oldest. Ar'an has his own as well, though he shares it with Choazachu.", the prince explained.

You scratched your chin.

"Aren't they siblings?" - "We have to keep the royal blood flowing."

"Ew.", you scoffed. Incest, out of all things. You supposed it wasn't that bad for demons, since they were sort of animals.

"Would you marry your sister?", you asked.

Purr actually seemed a bit thrown off, and it was silent between you two for a few moments.

"No. I'd marry a human before that.", he grumbled.

You laughed a little, and patted his neck.

"Oh, so I'd have a shot?", you sang your words.

"Hell no. I'd never cross species.", Purr replied.

You faked a whine.

"Guess I'll never be a demon princess.", you muttered disappointed.

Purr stopped and turned, then playfully flicked your head.

"Don't even get those thoughts. You're here for a deal; not a relationship."

You rubbed the place where Purr had flicked you, and laughed a little. You wouldn't admit it, but it had sort of hurt.

"Fair enough.", you spoke.

Purr let out a noise to finish the conversation, and reattached to the crowd of demons.

Choazachu and Ar'an had parted ways with you as soon as you had left the dinner, their palace seemed to be in the opposite direction.  
Choazachu had given you a goodbye, but Ar'an didn't even speak a word, probably because he still had the confrontation with Purr in mind.  
Come to think of it, a lot of servants and demons didn't really speak back to Purr.  
Was he intimidating, by demon standards? Or did they just not speak much to him because he was a prince?  
Whatever it was, at least it made it easier for you to not get questioned.

Back at Purr's palace a few demons still stood by his side.  
They didn't really look similar to him, so he was probably not related to them... at least it seemed like it, you were no expert.

Purr turned towards a smallish feline-like demon, that had horns just like his and weirdly long legs.

"Fetch me a blanket.", Purr coldly ordered, and the demon nodded before wandering off in the castle.

You raised an eyebrow and looked at Purr with a questioning gaze.

"For you. You can't really sleep in water, I suppose."

You muttered in agreement, and the feline came back, a huge, but smooth sheet in their long, spiky hands.  
They were bipedal, so they stood on their hindlegs as they gave you the covers.

You quietly let out a thank-you, which seemed to surprise the demon and they quickly ran off.

You stared at the blanket, and it took you a while to notice Purr was glaring at you.

You shrugged as if to ask what was wrong.

"Don't do that.", Purr told you, "...We don't thank demons like that. It's their purpose to serve, if you thank them they'll think it wasn't a big deal."

You murmured uncomfortable.

"Aren't they servants? What's so wrong with saying thanks?", you questioned.

Purr flattened his ears.

"You don't understand. I don't expect humans to understand either.", he muttered.

You widened your eyes.

"Then explain?", you suggested.

Purr groaned and tapped a carving on the door again.

"Not today. I'm tired."

The door opened with a creak as Purr stepped into his room, and it closed with a noisy creak as well.

You sighed.

Purr put you down on what you assumed was a make-shift bed, even if it was just a bunch of gigantic pillows.  
It probably worked for a mattress for now.  
You stretched before you sat down, and laid out the large blanket on you.

Purr himself went into the pool, and didn't even put his head overwater, instead he just laid down on the bottom.

You mumbled something along the sides of night, and a few air bubbles indicated that Purr had heard you.

The pillows weren't that bad for a mattress, though you didn't want to sleep on it permanently.

Now you had been here for an entire day. Was your father looking for you? Maybe, maybe not, he himself sometimes took days to finish one mission. Though this was supposed to be a two-hour mission, not a days long one.  
You just hoped your father wouldn't give up hope that quickly.


End file.
